Despedidas
by Tenshi-san-hyuga
Summary: Sabias que algun dia iban a irse otra vez, pero esta vez podia despedirlos con una sonrisa. Me inspiro la ultima fotografia de brotherhood, cuando Ed tiene su maleta en su hombro


**Despedidas.**

Era un día soleado y había bastante calor. Me encontraba en la habitación de los hermanos Elric, estaba terminando de acomodar la maleta de Al, le había dicho que yo la haría ya que era su primer viaje con su verdadero cuerpo, no estaba acostumbrado a llevar equipaje, sonreí de forma estúpida al pensar que Al ya tenía su verdadero cuerpo, habían sido ya dos años que lo tenía, pero seguía alegrándome de la misma manera.

Ed y Al habían decidido viajar otra vez, Alphonse se iría primero ya que el viajaría a Xing, por primera vez esos hermanos viajarían separado, según ellos para que su investigación tenga mayor terreno, además de que Ed, con su pierna metálica no podía cruzar el desierto.

Sabía que algún día los dos se irían de nuevo, poco después de que volvieran ambos habían pedido hablar conmigo, contándome lo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo con una niña llamada Nina, nunca la conocí, pero me dolió mucho lo que le sucedió, no podía ni podre imaginarme el dolor que le provoca ese recuerdo a los hermanos, si ese maldito alquimista estuviera vivo le lanzaría mi llave, mi destornillador y mi equipo completo… estaba orgullosa de que Ed y Al recordaran a la pequeña e intentaran hacer algo para "componer su error" aunque yo había insistido en que no era culpa suya.

Termine de doblar la última camisa de Alphonse y cerré la maleta, no pude evitar que una pequeña lagrima se derramara, aunque no me preocupaba esta vez su viaje, pues sabía que no se meterían en peleas y que regresarían a mí, no podía evitar sentirme un poco triste al verlos partir.

—¿Winry?—escuche una voz en la puerta y rápidamente limpie mi lagrima—¿estás llorando?—me pregunto preocupado.

—No Al, tenía algo en el ojo—respondí con una sonrisa.

—Vamos Winry, no puedes engañarme, somos mejores amigos—me dijo con una mueca preocupado, sonreí al ver su expresión, Al siempre se había preocupado por mí, era el hermanito perfecto—Después de todo no quieres que nos vayamos, ya decía yo que te lo habías tomado demasiado bien—suspiro y yo solo comencé a reír.

—No te preocupes Al, estoy orgullosa de que tu Y Ed no hayan olvidado a la pequeña Nina y que aun intente ayudar a la gente de alguna forma—dije mientras me acercaba a él.

—¿Segura?—dijo todavía preocupado.

—¡Caro que si!—respondí dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro—se que estarán a salvo, además Mei extraña a alguien—dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, él solo se sonrojo.

—Bueno… vamos, hermano está esperando abajo—me evito yendo por su maleta y ambos bajaos para encontrar a Ed sentado en la sala esperando, ambos acompañaríamos a Al a la estación.

Al se despidió de la abuela y los tres caminamos hasta la estación, al llegar nos sentamos platicando un rato mientras esperábamos a que el tren llegara. Luego de unos quince minutos escuchamos la bocina indicando que era hora de dejar a Al partir.

—Bueno, nos veremos pronto—sonrió Al frente al tren a punto de entrar.

—Cuídate hermano—Ed le sonrió y ambos chocaron puños.

—Tú también y no olvides compartirme todo lo que encuentres.

—Tu tampoco.

—Adiós Winry, gracias por todo—me dio una de sus famosas sonrisas tiernas, esas que hace desde que teníamos cinco años, no pude evitar las lagrimas y salte hacia él abrazándolo.

—¡Oh Al! Cuídate mucho—lo apreté aun más, creo que se estaba asfixiándolo así que me aleje un poco—no olvides comer bien y no te desveles mucho, y no le des problemas a Mei, además acuérdate de llamarme de vez en cuando, y no se te vaya a olvidar…

—Ya mujer déjalo respirar—me reprocho Edward y le dedique una mirada asesina mientras el menor de los Elric solo reía un poco.

—Bueno, me voy—me dijo, revolvió un poco mi cabello y comenzó a subir el tren, antes de estar totalmente adentro se volteo y nos grito—¡Edward, cuida a Winry, no vaya a ser que alguien más se la lleve!—no pude evitar sonrojare enormemente.

—¡Alphonse!—exclamo Edward rojo de la vergüenza, yo solo escondí mi cara, ya me las pagaría ese pequeño Elric.

El tren pronto se fue se hacia un poco tarde, Ed me volteo a ver y me dijo.

—¿Nos vamos?—yo solo asentí con la cabeza y el sujeto mi mano y así caminamos a casa.

No es que fuéramos una pareja oficial, pero ambos sabíamos lo que sentíamos por el otro, pero ninguno se lo había dicho al otro en voz alta, yo no me atrevía, cada vez que lo intentaba un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, pero desde que ellos habían vuelto Ed se comportaba más amable conmigo, a veces se quedaba conversando conmigo en las noche que reparaba automail, ocasionalmente caminábamos de la mano, como ahora, unas pocas veces me abrazaba de sorpresa, y cuando yo lo abrazaba no se alejaba, eran cositas espontaneas, pero cuando alguien nos preguntaba si estábamos juntos, simplemente negábamos con nerviosismo, lo cual se estaba volviendo algo molesto, pero prefería estar de esta manera que regresar a cuando nos peleábamos cada cinco minutos.

.

.

.

.

.

Pronto una semana paso y Ed y yo nos encontrábamos camino a la estación, ahora era su turno de partir y si es cierto que la partida de Al me dejo un poco triste, la de Ed era un poco más difícil, pero aun así me había decidido a despedirlo con una sonrisa, en mi interior sabía que volvería a mí. Al llegar nos sentamos en una banca afuera y comencé a recordarle sobre su automail.

—No olvides aceitarlo todos los días.

—Sí.

—Y por favor mantén los tornillos apretados.

—Si—dijo realmente sin prestarme atención.

—Y sécalo apenas salgas del baño.

—Sí.

—¿Siquiera me estas escuchando?

—Si—volvió a responder, de seguro pensaba en su investigación, ni siquiera a pocos minutos de irse me podía prestar atención.

—¡Ah!—volteo molesta al otro lado, pero el sonido del tren me quito la molestia—¡Oh aquí viene!—sonreí y me puse de pie, no es que me pusiera feliz su partida, pero luego de que se fuera en la noche tomaría un tren a RushValley, Garfield-san me había llamado diciendo que unos modelos nuevos de automail habían llegado y que deseaba que yo los checara, me encontraba un poco emocionada.

El tren paro y Ed se puso de pie.

—Probablemente romperán tu automail en un mes y tendrás que volver para mantenimiento—dije con una sonrisa.

—Sí, sí, probablemente tengas razón—me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia el tren despidiéndose con la mano.

—Bueno, cuando eso pase no olvides llamar para hacer una cita—mencione, pero de pronto el se detuvo con un pie dentro del tren, murmuro algo que no pude entender y dándose la vuelta me miro fijamente.

—¿Qué sucede?—ladee un poco la cabeza.

—Winry… escucha—dijo mientras tragaba saliva, me empezaba a preocupar.

—Bueno, vamos escúpelo—dije un poco ruda, pero quería sabe que le pasaba.

Comenzó a tratar de hablar y pude ver como se sonrojaba cada vez más, ¿Qué rayos me iba a decir que lo ponía de esta manera?, entonces grito lo último que esperaba que viniera de su boca.

—¡Intercambio equivalente!—me apunto y sin respirar siguió hablando—¡Te daré la mitad de mi vida, así que dame la mitad de la tuya!—termino dando una gran bocaza de aire y mirándome nerviosamente.

No pude hablar… Ed se me acaba de declarar, lo sabía, lo había entendido, pero aun así… eso no era lo que me importaba en ese momento.

Suspire—¿Por qué todos los alquimistas son así? ¿Intercambio equivalente? ¡Eso es una estupidez—dije mas para mí misma que para él.

—¿Qué dijiste?—e cuestiono un tanto molesto.

—¡Intercambio equivalente es estúpido! Olvídate de la mita, te daré toda mi vida—dije sin realmente pensarlo bien, Edward solo me miro sorprendido, fue entonces que me di cuenta que acaba de confesarle mis sentimientos, rápidamente me sonroje y comencé a mover las manos de una forma nerviosa—Bueno, bueno, no toda… un noventa—comencé a hacer sumas en mi mente, realmente me lo estaba tomando en serio—no… un setenta, no tampoco sirve… un ochenta y cinco… si, ese es un buen numero—sonreí al tener claro cuánto le daría, pero su risa interrumpió mis pensamientos—¡Ed!—grite avergonzada.

—¡Lo siento, Lo siento!—Se sostuvo el estomago tratando de controlarse.

—¡Edo!—volví a gritar.

—Realmente eres sorprendente, rechazar la ley de intercambio equivalente solo con unas palabras.

—¿Qué… te estás burlando?—estaba seriamente pensando en rechazar su oferta, haber si seguía riéndose.

—Claro que no—se acerco sorpresivamente y me abrazo—gracias, ahora estoy más animado, me voy—me susurro dulcemente.

No pude hacer más que devolverle el abrazo y recargar mi rostro en su cuello—Vuelve pronto—dije con una sonrisa.

Se separo de y beso mi frente, volvió a coger su maleta que había dejado en el suelo al abrazarme y antes de que subiera al tren recordé que había traído mi cámara.

—¡Ed!—le dije cuando él estaba en la puerta del tren—¡Sonríe!—le mostré la cámara que tenia y con su maleta en el hombro y su otra mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina me dio la sonrisa más grande que había visto, tome la foto y esta salió instantáneamente de la cámara, la contemple, se veía realmente feliz, hacía tiempo que no lo veía hacia, me dieron ganas incluso de llorar.

—¡Volveré, así que espérame!—grito por ultimo y se subió al tren que apenas cerro comenzó a moverse.

—Aunque no lo dijeras—comencé a susurrar para mi misa—siempre te esperaría.


End file.
